


February Words 09: Lack

by LupusScintilla (inkandblade)



Series: February Words [9]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek Hale Deserves Nice Things, Drabble, M/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-10
Updated: 2018-02-10
Packaged: 2019-03-16 06:42:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13630809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkandblade/pseuds/LupusScintilla
Summary: Derek wasn’t fond of summer





	February Words 09: Lack

Derek wasn’t fond of summer, yet today was perfect.

He had no mundane commitments or deadlines to contend with. There were no expected supernatural entanglements approaching, and neither of the magic sensitive members of the Pack had felt any growing shadows for weeks.

The shade he was in was perfect. The coarseness of the hammock against the skin of his shoulder blades made the caress of the breeze — full of the scents of the forest and his Pack — seem that much more delicate, sensuous.

He turned his head and smiled at his Mate, eyes closed and snoring in the sun.

**Author's Note:**

> ♠  
>  _lack (n): the absence of something_  
>  lackadaisical (adj): slothful, lazy
> 
> __________________________________________
> 
> This fic is from a [prompt table](https://inkandblade.tumblr.com/post/170416154151/february-words-masterlist) on my tumblr.  
> This is the first drabble (I hold to the exactly 100 word definition) that I've written in about a decade.


End file.
